<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make you feel pretty by milkywei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575106">make you feel pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywei/pseuds/milkywei'>milkywei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywei/pseuds/milkywei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is anyone who knows how to make Tooru feel good, it is Matsukawa Issei. Though Issei spoils him in bed and fucks him with the tenderness of a practiced lover, Tooru has to keep reminding himself that Issei is not his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make you feel pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He does not know who initiates it first but he feels the press of Tooru’s soft lips on his the moment he leans in. Tooru lets out a sigh, one of his hands moving to tangle his fingers in Issei’s curly dark hair. Issei slips his tongue in between Tooru’s parted lips, deepening the kiss as his hand moves to palm the curve of Tooru’s ass. He gives the pert mound a squeeze, drawing out a breathless moan in response. Tooru has been dying to get Issei’s hands on him all night, especially since it has been some time since they last saw each other. Issei had been busy with his band and the junior high team Tooru coaches just started their new academic year. So when the both of them found a common free date, Tooru jumped at the chance and invited Issei over for dinner.</p><p>“Issei...” the brunette groans as Issei trails his mouth down Tooru’s jaw and neck, alternating between biting and sucking marks on Tooru’s milky white skin. Issei can feel Tooru’s legs getting weak so he hooks his arms underneath his thighs and hoists him up. Tooru immediately wraps his legs around Issei’s waist, baring his neck as Issei continues to leave marks on his skin.</p><p>Issei moves them to the couch, where he gingerly places Tooru on his back and Tooru’s fingers are immediately unbuttoning Issei’s shirt, pulling at the fabric to tug Issei down for a hungry kiss. Issei indulges him, smacking lips and tangling tongues clouding his sense of self-awareness. He growls when Tooru’s blunt fingernails rake his bare chest, catching against his nipple, and he can feel Tooru smirk against his lips as he lightly rubs it in between his fingers.</p><p>“Tease,” Issei mutters against his lips and Tooru laughs, pushing Issei’s shirt off of his chest. He licks his lips when Issei pulls away to toss his shirt aside, baring his ripped upper body. Tooru feels the electrifying feeling on his fingertips as he traces the hard ridges of Issei’s muscles, grinning when Issei shudders at the contact.</p><p>“Can’t help it. You’re too fucking sexy,” Tooru playfully growls, pushing Issei to lie on his back. He kisses a trail down Issei’s body, making the man underneath him shiver when he flicks his tongue against his nipples and occasionally catches the nubs in between his teeth. Eventually he moves lower, resting his palms on the v of Issei’s hips as he mouths on the bulge forming in Issei’s pants.</p><p>“My, my. Someone’s excited,” Tooru smirks, running his palm up and down the hard bone of Issei’s hip.</p><p>“Maybe you should start putting that pretty mouth to proper use,” Issei murmurs, tangling his fingers in Tooru’s soft brown locks.</p><p>“Hmm... Must I?” Tooru hums, nuzzling his nose on Issei’s growing bulge and giggling when the latter’s breath hitches. He enjoys watching Issei fall apart, even more when he knows that he is the cause of it.</p><p>“Tooru, I swear to fucking god,” Issei hisses, tugging at Tooru’s hair.</p><p>Tooru laughs and unzips Issei’s slacks with his teeth, pulling it down slightly to reveal Issei’s briefs. There is a wet patch on the briefs from where Issei is leaking and he shifts uncomfortably as his cock strains against the fabric. Tooru takes mercy on him and frees his cock from his briefs, taking it into his hand. Issei is hard and leaking and Tooru feels a sense of pride knowing that he is the one who made him this way. He sticks out his tongue and licks a stripe from the base of the shaft up to the tip, all the while keeping his gaze on Issei’s cloudy grey-blue eyes.</p><p>Issei shudders, trying his best to keep his composure while he locks eyes with the man who is about to suck him off. Tooru closes his mouth over the tip of Issei’s cock, humming appreciatively when he tastes the precum leaking from it. Issei moans as he feels the vibrations on his cock, tugging at Tooru’s hair encouragingly. Tooru then dives in, expertly taking almost all of Issei in his mouth, even as his pretty lips are stretched wide from Issei’s thickness.</p><p>“Fuck, Tooru-” Issei groans as Tooru starts to bob his head while he sucks Issei off, both his palms flushed on either side of Issei’s hips.</p><p>Tooru can feel his own cock straining uncomfortably in his shorts from the sounds Issei is making. His moans are so addictive and Tooru swells with even more pride as he thinks about how he is able to make Issei feel <em> this </em>good.</p><p>Issei is thrusting his hips into his mouth now and Tooru takes it like a champ, trying his best not to choke while he breathes through his nose. His eyes are teary as Issei thrusts deep into his throat and he lets out a gasp when he is yanked away by the fingers in his hair, a long trail of spit connecting his mouth to Issei’s cock.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so pretty, so good for me,” Issei murmurs, pulling Tooru up to capture his lower lip in between his teeth while his hand drops to palm the front of Tooru’s shorts. “Did you study up so you could impress me, baby? Watched a video or two so you could try it on me, hmm?”</p><p>Tooru moans at the pet name, squirming as Issei slips his hand into his shorts to stroke his cock. “Don’t think that I didn’t notice how you’ve been trying to seduce me all night,” Issei grunts into Tooru’s ear.</p><p>Tooru shudders at his delicious husky voice tickling his ear, but he still huffs in annoyance to show his contempt. “And yet you still acted all oblivious. Who’s the tease now?”</p><p>Issei laughs, pushing down Tooru’s shorts and briefs in one go to free his aching cock. Tooru sits up and pulls his shirt over his head as well, making him completely naked before Issei. </p><p>He attacks every inch of exposed skin with his mouth, sucking on his nipples and adding red marks to milky white skin. Issei shimmies out of his slacks and continues to trail his mouth all over Tooru’s body, all the while stroking the brunette’s leaking cock.</p><p>Tooru’s hands are gripping onto the couch tightly as he squirms sensitively at each of Issei’s ministrations. “Issei, please.... Just fuck me already,” he begs, pulling Issei up to glare at him. </p><p>Issei grins deviously. “Hmm... A bit impatient are we tonight?”</p><p>Tooru rolls his eyes and immediately yelps when Issei scoops him up, carrying him to his bedroom. He lays Tooru on the bed and spreads his legs apart, shuffling in between him and leaning in to kiss him. Tooru kisses him back, wounding his arms around Issei’s neck and moaning as he feels Issei's cock, hard and heavy, rubbing against his own.</p><p>Issei’s hand is fumbling on the bedside, attempting to retrieve the lube from the drawer. Tooru perks up when he hears the click of the bottle being uncapped and spreads his legs in an almost Pavlovian response. Issei pulls away to squeeze the lube onto his fingers while Tooru watches in anticipation. He grins in an almost devious manner at the look of surprise on Issei's face when he finds his finger easily slipping into Tooru’s hole.</p><p>“Hmm? I guess somebody had a head start,” Issei chuckles, pumping his finger in and out of Tooru.</p><p>“Wanted... To be good for you,” Tooru pants and shudders when Issei inserts a second finger without much resistance.</p><p>Issei's eyes glaze over as he thinks about Tooru spreading himself open with his own fingers, readying himself for him. “Did you think about me while you were fingering yourself?” Issei asks, scissoring his fingers apart and relishing in the sounds Tooru is making.</p><p>“Mm y-yeah... Thought about how much better your fingers are at making me feel good,” Tooru replies shakily, his breath hitching when Issei curls his fingers and presses against the spot that makes him feel so <em> so </em>good.</p><p>Issei adds another finger into him, continuing to hit the same spot over and over and rendering Tooru into a moaning mess. A smile plays on Issei’s lips. “If my fingers are enough, you wouldn’t need my cock anymore, would you?”</p><p>Tooru's eyes fly wide open at that and he lets out a growl. “No- not enough. Need your cock in me.”</p><p>He keens when Issei wraps his hand around his cock, pumping it steadily while he continues to fuck Tooru with his fingers. Issei leans into Tooru’s face with a smirk. “Look at you, already so fucked out just from my fingers. I think you’re already good for the night, <em> hmm baby </em>?”</p><p>Tooru is so frustrated, looking at Issei with teary eyes as his mouth hangs open, filthy moans escaping his throat. “Issei- <em> fuck- </em> it’s not enough! I need your cock, please- <em> ah- </em> please, please, <em> please- </em>“</p><p>Watching Tooru like this, a writhing mess and begging for his cock, just makes Issei even more aroused. He does not think Tooru even knows the sheer fucking power and influence he has over him.</p><p>“How can I resist you when you beg like that, baby?” Issei murmurs.</p><p>Tooru whimpers when Issei pulls out his fingers from him and Issei adjusts the pillows so that Tooru’s head is cushioned against the headboard. He is about to reach out for the condoms in the drawer but Tooru stops him by wrapping his arms and legs around Issei’s waist. “I want to feel all of you tonight. Please?” he requests, looking at Issei with those beguiling molten chocolate eyes.</p><p>Issei knows that Tooru always plays safe so he is never worried about contracting anything from him. But he is surprised that Tooru trusts him just as much, knowing that he used to frequent one-night-stands. Of course, he did get himself tested recently and has not slept with anyone else after Tooru so he knows that he is clean.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Issei asks, caressing Tooru’s hip in a subconscious response.</p><p>Tooru presses a kiss to the spot in between Issei's furrowed eyebrows. “You can take all of me too, Issei,” he murmurs, warm breath fanning Issei's face. At this point, Issei knows that he has already lost before he could even put up a fight.</p><p>Issei pours the lube over his bare cock, coating it well so that every inch is covered. Tooru bites his lips nervously as he watches, his legs folded against his chest. He may have taken three of Issei’s fingers, but his cock is far thicker than that and it always gets uncomfortable when he is not prepped enough.</p><p>Tooru feels his heart skip a beat when Issei presses a kiss to his forehead. “Ready, baby?” Issei whispers, lining his cock against Tooru’s entrance while his arms cage Tooru’s body in between them.</p><p>“Mmm yes. Please fuck me ‘till I can’t walk tomorrow, Issei,” Tooru murmurs, licking his lips and wrapping his arms around Issei’s neck. The first push in is excruciating and Issei groans as he feels the tight ring of muscles taking him in, Tooru’s heat almost like a vice around his cock.</p><p>Tooru has his eyes squeezed shut, his arms around Issei's neck wounded tight and pulling him as close as possible. Issei peppers kisses on Tooru’s face after he has bottomed out. The body beneath him shudders as Issei lightly grinds his hips. Tooru moans, his fingers digging into Issei's back.</p><p>“So.. fucking.. full...” Tooru mutters in a daze while Issei chuckles, moving so that only his tip is buried inside of Tooru.</p><p>“Gonna give you what you want, baby,” Issei whispers into Tooru’s ear, punctuating his sentence with a hard thrust. Tooru moans, the feeling of Issei’s bare cock in him makes his toes curl in pleasure. It feels so different being taken raw and Tooru feels as if his insides are burning with a flame that only Issei can extinguish. </p><p>Issei wishes that he can take a photo of the beautiful boy underneath him – Tooru looks so fucked out, his milky white skin flushed and his chocolate eyes glazed while his tongue hangs lax in between his pretty parted lips. Issei growls, moving his hips faster but Tooru is just so fucking tight and Issei has to grip onto the sheets to get his bearings.</p><p>“Sei.. <em> ah </em>.. you’re so big...” Tooru moans, his voice wanton and filthy, sending all the blood in Issei's head straight to his cock.</p><p>Issei pulls out and flips Tooru onto his stomach, placing his hands on Tooru's hips and pulling him towards his cock. The latter’s ass is immediately raised in anticipation and he lets out a moan when Issei enters him again. Issei snaps his hips forward, quickening his pace as he thrusts into Tooru’s heat. He drapes himself over the brunette’s back, planting kisses on his flushed skin while Tooru lets out filthy moans. Issei trails his kisses to Tooru’s nape and then his ear, licking on the shell of Tooru’s ear. He feels the younger‘s breath hitch as he thrusts at a particular spot and he grins, closing his teeth against Tooru's ear.</p><p>“Feel good, baby?” Issei whispers, grinning even wider as Tooru moans shakily in response. “Want more?”</p><p>“Y-yes please- <em> ah </em>!” Tooru whines when Issei thrusts into that spot again. “Fuck me harder, Issei.”</p><p>Issei complies, keeping a bruising grip on Tooru’s hips while he puts more force into his thrusts. The room is filled with the repetitive slapping of skin on skin and Tooru’s loud, “<em> ah, ah, ah- </em>“ punctuating each of Issei’s thrusts.</p><p>Tooru's cock is leaking so badly and his knees are starting to shake from Issei's consistent dead on thrusts to his prostate. “Issei- more, <em> more </em>. Make me cum with your big cock,” Tooru moans deliriously.</p><p>“Fuck, baby-“ Issei groans, Tooru’s words flipping a switch in his system. He lays Tooru on his side, raising his leg over his shoulder and making Tooru scramble to grasp on the sheets as the new angle allows Issei to thrust deeper into him. He nearly keens when he feels Issei buried so deep in him, his hand immediately moving to wrap around his aching cock.</p><p>“Oh my god- <em> oh </em>,” Tooru sobs, feeling Issei’s movements getting even more erratic as he nears his release. “Sei- I’m coming!”</p><p>Issei moans when he feels Tooru tighten around him, dropping his palms on the bed as he falls forward from the immense heat. “Tooru, baby- <em> fuck </em>you’re killing me.”</p><p>He holds Tooru as the latter comes into his hand, spurts of cum escaping between his fingers to his chest. The man in his arms shudders as Issei fucks him through his release. His chocolate eyes are dazed and glazed over and Issei cannot help but pepper kisses on his pretty eyelids.</p><p>“Sei, Sei, Issei,” Tooru whimpers, moving his head to capture Issei’s lips with his.</p><p>Issei takes the opportunity to switch their positions again, Tooru’s back completely on the bed again so that Issei can properly hold him in his arms.</p><p>“Come in me, fill me up,” Tooru whispers against his lips. <em> Make me yours, </em> gets stuck behind his throat as his vision starts to get glassy.</p><p>Issei cannot hold it in anymore. He comes inside tooru, enveloped in his heat while he shakes and pants in Tooru’s arms. Tooru shivers when he feels Issei's cum inside him, filling him up so full. His eyes are squeezed shut as he does not think he can trust himself to look at Issei’s face and not put his heart out there and then</p><p>“Tooru,” Issei sighs, pressing kisses on Tooru’s tear-stained face after he has regained his bearings. “Tooru, are you okay? Why are you crying?”</p><p>“I'm okay,” Tooru assures him with a white lie. “It’s just... My first time having someone cum inside me.”</p><p>“Is it uncomfortable?” Issei asks, his voice laced with concern as he brushes Tooru’s sweat-matted bangs away from his face.</p><p>Tooru finally opens his eyes to see Issei's worried face just inches above his. He smiles despite his glassy vision. “No. You actually feel warm and good,” he chuckles.</p><p>A blush creeps up Issei's cheeks and he huffs to cover up his embarrassment. “Typical of you to say such things,” Issei mutters, pressing a kiss on Tooru’s nose.</p><p>Tooru laughs and drags Issei's head down to capture his lips. They spend the next few moments making out lazily, basking in the after-sex glow.</p><p>“I'm gonna pull out,” Issei tells a drowsy Tooru in between kisses. “You need to clean up before you go to sleep.”</p><p>Tooru hums non-committedly, letting out a sigh when Issei’s cum dribbles out of his hole after the latter pulls out. He winces as a dull pain persists on his lower back.</p><p>“You really did fuck me until I can’t walk,” Tooru huffs, sitting up with much difficulty.</p><p>Issei laughs, catching Tooru in his arms when the latter falls forward to lean against him. “Well, you did ask nicely.”</p><p>“You’re spoiling me rotten, Mattsun,” Tooru mutters, wrapping his arms around Issei and nuzzling into his neck when Issei scoops him up bridal style.</p><p>Issei chuckles as he makes his way to the bathroom with a pliant Tooru in his arms. “I’m a weak man, Tooru. I’d do anything you want me to do if you ask.”</p><p><em> Not everything </em> , Tooru thinks, his heavy eyelids closing. <em> Your heart is still a no-go zone. </em></p><p>When he wakes again, he is already washed and clothed and lying on clean bed sheets. He hates how his heart aches when he sees that the spot next to him is empty, but then he hears footsteps and the rustling of sheets as someone sits on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“You’re awake?” Issei murmurs, reaching over to brush his fingers in Tooru’s’s soft brown hair.</p><p>“Do you need to be somewhere?” Tooru asks sleepily, letting himself lean into Issei's hand.</p><p>Issei is quiet for a moment before he replies, “No.”</p><p>Tooru grabs Issei’s hand and presses the latter’s palm onto his lips. “Come to bed then, Issei.”</p><p>Tooru feels Issei's weight get lifted from the bed and he anxiously waits in the darkness for Issei to climb into the spot next to him. When he finally feels the bed dip and the warm presence of Issei’s body beside him, Tooru immediately scoots over, dropping his head on Issei's chest and draping an arm around his middle.</p><p>Issei wraps an arm around him from underneath and Tooru's heart swells when Issei pulls him closer to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“Get some rest, baby,” Issei whispers, letting Tooru snuggle into him. </p><p>Issei’s heart is still a no-go zone but Tooru feels like the bindings are loosening up a bit.</p><p>Perhaps when Tooru finally gets the courage to tell Issei to stay in the daylight, Issei will accept that he is deserving to open his heart up to love again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title taken from lovelytheband's make you feel pretty</p><p>this is... completely self-indulgent. this is also part of a bigger au where mattsun is a bassist with a bias against pianists and oikawa is the one night stand that just kept continuing for many nights.</p><p>hmu on twt i'm @miyaagiboys :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>